log_horizonfandomcom-20200222-history
Midday Vampire
Midday Vampire is the sixteenth episode of the Log Horizon 2 anime and the second episode of the Route 43 arc. Synopsis The episode starts with what looks like a female version of Shiroe walking under blooming trees and then collapsing saying she can't take the sun. The Adventure Starts The kids travel near Mount Fuji, through the Leland Plains. The spot some animals which Isuzu say look like cows. Serara informs them that the animals are Green Elk and they won't attack. Minori thinks they're cute. Serara said she heard that they're delicious, which causes the others to sweatdrop. Then then continue on their way and discuss what Shiroe has told them about the area. They get hungry and stop for lunch, the boys gobbling down the ham sandwiches Nyanta had made for them while the girls take care of the horses. They were nearing a town and wondered if they should stop there but decided since the weather was nice they'd keep traveling and get as far as they could before dark. As they are travelling through a forested area near the water, the horse suddenly run off leaving them stranded. They wonder what happened and then Isuzu realizes that the time limit for the Twin Horse Flute of Lyman ran out. The laugh that none of the realized it but thought it was kind of rude of the horse to runaway so quickly since they ate the cabbage and carrot the kids gave them. They decide to make camp there since they can't continue on. Despite being excited about camping out, it's night time by the time they sit down to eat. Serara's cooking, despite her having the Newlywed's Apron Dress and being tutored by Nyanta, didn't turn out as well as they had hoped. Serara is upset and apologizes. The kids then imitate the older members (Touya does Nyanta, Rudy does Shiroe, Minori does Akatsuki, and Isuzu does Naotsugu) and make reassuring comments. Serara then says she'll do her best for Nyanta and everyone else. That night, while Isuzu is playing her lute, the twins are talk quietly off to the side. Touya says that Minori has really grown up a lot, but he still has a long way to go. She says that's not true and that she can only do her best because he's with her in this world. Then they argue who's older. Back in Akiba It's been three days since the kids left and Marielle is worried about them and worried they might be homesick. Henrietta insists it's like a field trip and that they might not want to come home at all. Henrietta then notes that Rieze looks pale. Akatsuki adds that she's glaring, and looks just like Shiroe. Rieze admits that it's hard without "the scary glasses guy", as Akatsuki called him. She said she never realized how much she depended on him. For now D.D.D. was stable but the future was unsure. Rieze worries she's not good enough. Henrietta and Akatsuki assure her not to worry and that Shiroe will think of something. Akatsuki insists that they're all friends and that friends help each other. Rieze muses that it's strange, since in the old world she's sure they would have never become friends. Akatsuki agrees but Henrietta says no, cute would be drawn to one another and she would have met them for sure and hugs Akatsuki and Rieze tightly. Akatsuki then uses a doll of herself to get away from Henrietta. Playing in Sazan The kids are enjoying the sunset as they reach the town of Sazan. Rudy negotiates with a local cafe/restaurant owner to have Isuzu and the others play there. The owner hesitates, claiming Adventurer Bards are pricey. Isuzu insists she doesn't need payment, that just being able to play would be enough. In the end they get to play and get free rooms for the night, thanks to Rudy's negotiations. Back in their rooms that night, Rudy tells Touya how much everyone enjoyed the show. They could hear the girls laughing next door and wonder how they have so much energy. Rudy wonders what they're talking about and Touya teases him for being curious. Rudy insists he doesn't care what they're talking about and just wonders how they never run out of things to discuss. Touya says it's because they're girls. Rudy then asks if the reason Isuzu was so pure and innocent was because she was a lady. Touya is confused so Rudy explains that she always wants to hug him and rub his hair. Touya thinks that it's her treating Rudy like a dog but doesn't want to tell him. Rudy wonders why she isn't like that with Touya and if it was because she didn't think he (Rudy) was important. Touya starts laughing and eventually tells Rudy that he thinks it might mean that he's special. Touya then pictures Isuzu getting doggy Rudy to give her his paw and starts laughing again. He then tells the older boy that Isuzu thinks he's fun to be with. Rudy wonders what she thinks of him and Touya announces it's time for bed and hurries under the covers. Rudy then goes to bed too. Problems in Akiba Back in Akiba, Shiroe gives Isaac the task of training Maihama's knights. He says that a big part of this is to forge a friendship, so they don't need to be leveled-up much. Isaac says that's not much. Shiroe insists that they can't be reckless with People of the Land. Isaac isn't happy about that so Shiroe asks if he planned to use power-leveling. Isaac said yes, because it's easier; one powerful person kills the monster and all the low-level in the party level-up automatically. Shiroe argues that their level will increase but they won't get stronger. Isaac agrees to Shiroe's plan. Rezarick asks if they've been able to reach Krusty yet. No one has heard from him and he isn't responding to his Friend List. Isaac wonders what he could be up to that he'd ignore his guild. Rezarick notes that people have started leaving D.D.D. and notes that it's surprising that the guild managed to stay on course for the past three months. Isaac says they shouldn't worry about Krusty since he's most likely busy playing or fighting. The members of Honesty discuss how much their guild has grown lately but complain that most of the new members are basically leechers. They don't do anything and expect to be taken care of. One member calls them parasites and says people are getting angry with them. Eins says he's tried telling the Round Table his concerns. The guild members don't think the Round Table can help and that they should kick out these people and put restrictions on who can join the guild. Eins insists that they can't do that since Honestly only has influence due to its size. If they lose that influence, they lose the power to influence the politics of Akihabara. His guildmates insist the guild, no, all of Akihabara needs a "diet". Trouble on the road They near the Sakawa region, which according to Serara, is famous for their fish paste. They note that the monsters in this area are fairly low level so they should be fine. The kids are excited when they reach an area of blooming plum trees and then come to a broken bridge. They take a detour and hear someone scream for help. Some Landers are being chased by Ogres. The kids don't hesitate to run to their aid against the fairly low-leveled monsters. They defeat the monsters easily but then are surrounded by Nightshade Servants, close to their own levels. Minori fills them all in on what she knows about that type of enemy. Despite the fact that it would be a difficult battle, Touya doesn't hesitate and rushes in to attack, but his sword doesn't harm them. The kids on on the verge of defeat when someone summons Princess Wraith, who quickly defeats the enemies. Minori asks the newcomer's name. She responds that her name is Roe2, a Summoner and traveling Vampire. She then adjusts her glasses, then collapses, saying she can't take the sun. Eyecatch Eyecatch2-16a.png|Eyecatch 2-16 (1st part): Akatsuki doll Eyecatch2-16b.png|Eyecatch 2-16 (2nd part): Akatsuki doll and kids Trivia * The song played in their concert was "Wonderful Wonder World", season 2's ending song. Navigation